


from ash we are formed

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's taken a liking to Slayers. Buffy's a goddess, all things light and good, but he can see himself in Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from ash we are formed

She smokes.

American-made, green-striped, make-her-mouth-tingle fags.

Smoke swirls around, cavorts into horns, a halo, bars, a river of redemption, each drop one act of forgiving that she needs. Her breath is tainted now, but so is she, wraith of fire and ash.

I smoke with her. Naked skin, naked questions, naked words for naked needs. Naked mouth on naked paper. I make forms from vapors of our shared heat. Form is what she craves, and validation.

Mirror, mirror on the wall. Soul reflects in glass, dark hair, bruises, but I reflect in eyes, in open eyes, windows for me.


End file.
